


Melting

by Fedelmid



Category: We Bare Bears, wbb
Genre: Humanized, M/M, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedelmid/pseuds/Fedelmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based at the beginning of the episode "Brother up"<br/>Grizz is feeling conflicted about his feelings for his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

–  
This idea is based where Grizz is in conflict about having sexual relations with his brother and the idea of intimacy brings out their inner mating nature.  
–

Ice bear and Grizz jogged throughout the wood, they'd only just left Panda behind, he hadn't seemed to be in the best mood that morning. Perhaps he'd had a bad sleep? Or maybe girl trouble online? Or maybe just life in general had got him down. Grizz wasn't going to force him to work out if he really wasn't up for it, he just hoped his brother would resolve what was causing him such stress. 

It was a beautiful day for a run, the sky was clear, a promising forecast of more sunny days to come.

Blankets of flowers waded around the brunettes ankles as he sprinted through, jumping when he could to avoid trampling the aromatic specimens. Wind whistled through the trees, hitting his sweaty face and earning a gratified sigh from the two young men as they kept up their pace, it was perfect, in every way. Like Ice bea—No!

_Dammit.. not again. Grizz thought._

The older brothers eyebrows knitted together, and he took a side step, running close by the forests stream. It opened out into a larger river further up, and then into a small lake, its water was crystal clear, and on free days, Grizz and the others liked to take a seat on the bank and watch it for hours on end. Unfortunately Ice bear was all too distractin-- wtf!

 _Stop thinking about him!_ Grizz argued, mentally slapping himself. _Hey check out that green grass, thats nice, very green, very fresh, not related with his little bro at all, nope, not at all... It did kinda smell like Ice bear after a shower thou--_

“UGHH!” Grizz exclaimed aloud as his feet came to a stop. 

Ice bears thunderous steps fell silent too as he bounced to a stop next to his older brother, looking at him with a small smile. His eyebrows quirked in befuddlement, his head tilting to the side as blue eyes glowed with curiousity. 

_God thats adorable, you know exactly what your doing don't you._ Grizz gave his brother a defeated glare.

“Lets turn around, I um.. I missed the tree I'd planned to climb” he reasoned, spinning on his heel. 

It came as no surprise when a hand grabbed his wrist. Grizz froze, squeezing his eyes shut and sucking in. 

_Not again, it won't happen again. We agreed._

He didn't dare speak as Ice bear moved to stand in-front of him, doing it painstakingly slow as his fingers trailed his older brothers wrist. 

Sweat glistened over his pale forehead, running past blue eyes and down his jaw-line, his long white bangs sticking to his skin like woven silk. Sun flitered through the branches above them, hitting the mans face perfectly and outlining every beautiful feature he had, every .. single .. one. 

Grizz felt his throat tighten, but he didn't show it, he continued his serious facade, he wouldn't fall for this tormenting. 

“Something wrong bro?” he asked. 

_This wont happen again, he wont let it._

“Ice bear is fine, how are you?” he asked, manipulating Grizz's body closer as he enticed him forward, his hands ghosting over the others inner thigh. 

Grizz's breath hitched, growing agitated as heat pooled around his face and lower abdomen. Ice bear's bewitching stare proceeded lockdown on his brothers, that hypnotic face growing closer by the second, captivating, mesmerizing, beguiling. 

Impure thoughts beckoned Grizz toward the other, memories from former accidents, lewd and tempting. A carnal smirk graced the youngers face, something Grizz almost missed, everything around them felt to be a heated blurry haze. 

The first time it'd happened, the first ever “mistake” had been when the eldest was suffering sleep deprivation. He'd been so overjoyed to have discovered something about his bear roots, learn about hibernation. He had been fascinated, it was something important that Grizz was a part of. Unfortunately, his body hadn't reacted the way he'd hoped, piling on all that food only added weight. Grizz hadn't caught a wink of sleep before he began hallucinating, seeing what he believed to be a small incarnation of himself, chipper and offering him the help he needed. 

What he hadn't realized, was he wouldn't be seeing his brothers again. Grizz had panicked, he hadn't planned on leaving the two. Wether it was a joke or a feverish nightmare, he wasn't prepared to risk it. He loved them dearly, nothing would bring them apart. Nothing. 

Later that night, after Panda had beckoned them off to bed, Ice bear had approached Grizz. At first he hadn't seemed at all interested, his eyes always avoiding the others, but that night he'd seemed more... open, his body language almost... inviting. Before the older knew it, they'd locked lips, and he'd complied. 

The young man had used that need to feel special and wild to his ability, working him up and reminding Grizz that he didn't need hibernation to experience their animalistic nature. It'd only been a kiss. A tease. A hook with bait, and Grizz, unable to get that memory from his mind wanted another taste. But... 

_No!_

“Hold it..” Grizz grunted, finding the strength to push the other back a step. 

Ice bear gave the other a fervent stare, looking disappointed with the lack of physicality he'd managed to coax. 

“We can't do this again, we agreed-- you agreed” Grizz reasoned, motioning with his hands toward the other, brows arching in desperation. “We can't, not again” 

“No-one needs to know” Ice bear whispered feverishly. He really wanted this. 

“Come on man, its not just that” Grizz urged, wanting the other to face facts. 

“What other reason?” 

_You've got to be kidding_

Grizz's eyebrows furrowed, not in anger, but in desperation. If he could only get his little brother to understand the risks, then maybe he wouldn't make it so damn hard for him say no. 

“I don't know, maybe the fact that we're brothers!” he hadn't meant for that to sound so aggressive. 

Ice bear watched as the eldest backed down, his broad shoulders easing, wide eyes slipping shut like blinds to a deceased house.

“Not blood” Ice bear whispered, eyes casting down. 

“You know thats not the point, I've known you ever since I can remember, I've grown up with you” “It just.. doesn't feel right” 

Grizz's hands twitched, brown eyes surveying the others body, craving what had only just been but diminishing the need before it could digs its passionate claws into his back, like it'd done so many times before. 

“But you want to?” his low tone was hopeful.

_Yes_

“It doesn't matter if I want to or not, its doing whats right. Knowing the consequences of our actions” 

“Ice bear can face those consequences” 

“But.. I don't know if I .. can” Grizz sighed, guilt biting his chest, heart tender to the thought of losing everything he'd come to know. “We're young, we're still in our … stages. We experiment and have needs, but they can have negative outcomes”

“Follow desire” the younger spoke, tone raw and lecherous as he ran a suggestive knee between his brothers legs. “Experiment. Leave the rest to Ice bear” 

Grizz fell short of air as the others cold lips slipped over his own, moving in sync, frantically collecting speed and ferocity as they fell over the edge of commonsense. 

_Once more_

A tongue rubbed his own, delving deep in his mouth as two hands ran over the stubble along his chin line. Grizz wrapped his arms around the body flexing against his, an animalistic moan slipping from his brothers broken voice box and reaching his ears like rain rattling on a rooftop. Shameless fingers ran down his sweaty neck and along his toned shoulders, embracing ever curve and pawing at every muscle. 

_Just once more, we won't do it again!_

Amoral movements, devious whispering from ear to ear, fidgeting, grinding, shaking gasps for air. It was all worth it. 

_This will be the last time_

Ice bear pulled himself from Grizz, the older in a daze as the other lifted the hem of his sweaty sports shirt with eager fingers and slithered his hands underneath, feeling every crevis, rubbing his brothers chest fondly. Grizz felt himself blush, giggling like an idiot. 

_God provide him the will to stop_

Relishing in the feeling of such intimacy, Grizz leaned forward, large arms leaving his back and hands slipping past the hem of Ice bears all-too-tight jeans, rubbing his ass. A wicked chuckle eminated from Grizz's lips as his brother let out a hungry whine, continuing to mewl quietly, hands leaving his hefty chest and digging fingers into his shoulders. 

Sensual, filthy words were muttered under the youngers breath as he muzzled his head on his brothers shoulder, panting as he was worked up. 

“Make me melt” he whispered huskily. 

Grizz stopped palming the others rear, and instead slid his hands to grip Ice bears white hips, using the rough hold to move the others groin against his own. Ice bears mouth opened hastily in a silent moan, feverish as sweat ran down his head. 

Both mens groins were awakening with a new-found tightness as Grizz continued grinding, a heavy warmth eminating from the two as they continued doing the unspeakable. 

Ice bear was keening with pleasure, carnal senses taking over like it'd done so before as he moaned watonly. His hands left his older brothers shoulders and sunk down to his hips, trying oh so desperately to deepen that delicious flithy friction the other had been longing to create. 

_More more more more more_

It was crazed moments like this, whilst they were in pure ectasy that Grizz actually appreciated his brothers quiet voice. No matter how wide Ice's mouth stretched, or how hard he writhed, his voice never managed to reach its full frequency, meaning he could moan all he wanted without the threat of having Pan Pan or the others hear. 

_Not that it made what they were doing any easier to process._

“Ahh ah ah ah” Ice bear rasped out, struggling to catch a breath. “Please..” 

_Time to stop_

Grizz felt delirious, a grin spreading over his face before their mouths met again. 

_Stop before this gets out of hand_

Tongues were battling once again, refusing to part for air as they needed each other so, ending up having to gasp for it between lips and feverish moans. 

_Why cant he stop?_

Ice bear wasn't aware of what'd changed in pace, the delectable smell filling his older brothers nose, his wild urges, forcing his body into sudden desperation as the overwhelming need to take him then and there filled his sense of reason. 

_He was losing himself, he knew this would happen, why did he let it get this far_

Grizz was fired up as they pulled apart, saliva parting their mouths as they stared at each other hungrily. The older was provoked beyond return as his hands fumbled below, holding his younger brother and ripping back his pesky belt and zipper. 

_God no, no no no_

“Grizz?” Ice bear mumbled, beautiful flushed face quirking in surprise. 

_Not like this_

Ice bear wanted Grizz, no doubt, and they'd already attempted this before. But he was moving so quick, normally the older would be careful and caring while making his way down to the lower departments, often asking every few milimeters down Ice bears chest if it was okay for him to continue. I mean.. he wasn't complaining with the sudden change in pace, but... was Grizz still … Grizz?

Just as Ice was contemplating the idea of having lost his brother to lust, he was grabbed by the arm, coaxed to follow as the older took a few steps back. 

Just as Grizz was enticing the younger closer, the back of his heel met with a rather large rock, sending the frenzied fools falling head over heels to the ground. They both collided in a panting pile on the grassy earth, Grizz having hit his brown head rather hard, eyes fluttering open as he took in the flustered face of his younger brother atop him. 

Fervid hands took in their new position, running up their elders chest thoughtfully, but the other only pushed them away. 

_Never again_

“We... we need to get back” Grizz resolved, leaning forward and to his shaking feet, having found control. “We... got carried away” 

_We didn't get carried away... it was my fault... I was the one who couldn't control myself_

Ice bear looked at him with dismay, clearly upset with the change of events. His lithe form pulled itself from the beautiful growth below and turned from his dejected and alarmed older brother to his pants and buckle.

–

It was when they were jogging back, silent as ever that Grizz let out a small giggle. Ice bear turned his head, still red from before. 

“I swear I didn't see that rock” he laughed. “Oh hey is that Charlie!” 

~ End ~


End file.
